I can't believe it
by edhel-tarien
Summary: Tyson glared at him in disbelief I can't believe it! Of all the days to forget! YAOI TyKa, tiny bit of MaRe oneshot


I can't believe it  
_Authoress: Edhel-tarien_

I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of its characters. I do however own the OCC characters  
Type: One-shot  
Paring: TyKa

_Well then! Another day another fan fic! Hope you enjoy! This is going to be really short and kinda scribble. Just thought I'd warn you! Lol!_

Tyson sat across from him and glared. Blinking, Kai looked up at him somewhat shocked. "Ty…what's wrong? Why are you glaring at me?" he asked, Tyson's glare turning colder. "I cannot believe you! Of all the nerve! Of all the things to forget!" he stated, earning a now confused look from Kai. Blinking, Kai went to reach for Tyson's hand, but it resulted in even colder glaring. Now, Kai had been a man who was not scared of much, but when his husband was mad, he was down right SCARY! Twitching his hand back, Kai could only shrivel back slightly. "Ty-""No!" Tyson cut in, as he shook his finger at him. "Not good enough Kai! BAD BOY!" And with that he stalked out of the room and up the stairs. Kai blinked after him. "What is his problem?" he whispered as he stood from his desk. Glancing up the stairs, a young girl, nine years of age came skipping down. Her two toned long hair swishing about and her deep blue eyes grinning mischievously at him. "Daddies in trouble!" She chanted as she grinned and skipped out the door.

Kai blinked again as he glanced about him. "What the hell is going on around here?" he asked, searching after his daughter "TYKA! What do you mean I'm in trouble?" Tyka only laughed in return. "Good luck daddy!" she called before she hoped on her bike and rode off. Blinking again, Kai took a step up the stairs. "I wouldn't do that daddy, it's like a war zone up here" Looking up, crimson met crimson in a confused glance. The boy eight years of age looked at him sympathetically as his messy deep blue hair feel about his face. Shaking his head he whispered "not good". Kai sighed as he sat on the stairs. "What the hell have I forgotten Sonai?" he asked, as his son crept down the stairs. "Daddy…think of the date. Do you know what day it is?" Kai sighed as he looked at his son irritably. "Why do you think I don't know the date? I am the owner of a multimillion dollar organisation you know. Remember me? The guy who created you and supports you with his money?"

Sonai glanced at him wearily as he shook his head. "If you're going to keep acting like that then I'm not going to help you!" he huffed, shoving his nose in the air. Kai sighed at the similarities between his son and his husband. Raising his hand in surrender he pleaded with his son. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry! Now! What is so special about today?" Sonai glanced at him disbelievingly. "Dad…are you telling me that you still haven't figured it out?" he asked, as his father blinked. Kai's vein pulsed as he clenched his fists. "Listen, WHAT THE HELL HAVE I FORGOTTEN?" he boomed, making his son sigh. "Say the date" Sonai stated simply, making Kai more irritated. "Why would I say the date for?" he replied, his last vein of patience beginning to thin. "Just say it!" Sonai exclaimed, making Kai annoyed. "Fine then! If everyone wants me to say the date so bad then FINE! IT'S THE TENTH OF JUNE!" he boomed, earning a deeper sigh from his son. "And what happened ten years ago on the tenth of June?" he asked, Kai stilled annoyed. "I MARRIED YOUR…oh…" Kai blinked as he sat down.

Sighing, he glanced at his son. "You mean all this has been about our wedding anniversary? He asked, earning a nod in return. "And your mother thinks that I've forgotten?" he asked again, yet again earning a nod. Sighing, Kai ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't forget! I made reservations for us tonight to see that samurai play he's been dying to see, in which I had to pull strings since it was sold out! and then to his favourite restaurant" Sonai's eyes widened as he laughed. "Mums a weird one" he stated as Kai was suddenly attacked with masses of kisses and a hug full of his husband. "You mean you didn't (kiss) forget! (Kiss) I (kiss) thought (kiss) you forgot! (Kiss) how stupid am I? (Kiss) I love you! (Kiss)"

Kai shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Tyson. Sonai rolled his eyes as he stood "you know, I _REALLY_ don't need to see this stuff! I'm going to visit Mare at Uncle Max and uncle Rei's house!" he stated before he left. Sighing at his husband, Kai glanced at him wearily. "You know, one day I'm going to get too old to keep up with you" he stated, earning a giggle in return. "Then I'll have to trade you in" Tyson joked as Kai laughed in return. Snuggling into his embrace, Tyson sighed. "I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world" he stated, earning a smile in return. "Ditto" Kai replied, before he planted a kiss on his lips. Breaking apart, Tyson stared into his eyes. "Happy tenth anniversary love" he whispered, Kai smiling down at him. "Happy anniversary, with many more to come".

**The end**

_Lol. I warned you, its scribble. But oh well. I couldn't think of a date for their wedding anniversary, so I just used my birthday! LOL! This is for luvyagurl who asked for a happier one shot and for all my reviewers! Thanks for you support guys! Please review!_

_Edhel_


End file.
